creepypasta_for_kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Manor
This is the story of a Manor. A nice manor in particular, but with secrets,secrets of which should never be uncovered. Secrets mankind should of long forgotten, yet were uncovered by the most unlikely of people. People who were very lucky, but as it turns out, their luck changed for the worse. This is the story, of a manor of nightmares. The children where to work in the yard for others, as did the parents, just to buy water bottles and a snack. It was not the kids fault, the parents were slobs. They were from the start. Yet, the kids showed much promise. Most anticipated that the children to grow into a lovely, amazing life. Yet some did doubt it. Brian was a slob, as I covered before. He was a lazy, no good, terrible parent. He was white, with blond hair, no facial hair, blue eyes, and he was six feet tall. He was also a bad dad. Both his children resembled him. His wife was white with brown hair, green eyes, and was actually short, 5 feet 4 inches tall. One day Brian saw a man walk out of a fancy diner. Brian then decided to make a pathetic attempt at begging the man. The man looked at Brian strangely, and at first refused. After many more attempts though, the man sighed and gave Brian five dollars. In fact, he got so greedy, he found a lady who walked into the ally-way, and he mugged her, just for the greedy want of more money. Brian had a lot of cash, but felt he needed more. He was so greedy, he did not accept what he had. He decided to go to the lottery to get more. He bought dozens of tickets, and even more. Eventually he had spent all of his money on lottery tickets. When Brian went home, if you can call the dump he lived in home, and told his family what he had done. Though the children thought it was horrible, the mother thought nothing of it, as she was just as bad as the father. A few days later, Brian got a notice. He had just won one hundred million dollars. When asked what he was going to do with all of the money, Brian replied,”I suppose I will buy a nice house, maybe even, a manor”. Well, I must say, the whole family loved that idea. The kids wanted school, and games and technology. The idea of having nothing to having it all was incredible. The children were both eleven now, and they were given the ability to watch a horror movie they noticed was that all horror movies are the same, blood and gore. By this time you might be wondering who I am. That is not important. What is important is that you understand that the children were getting very greedy because of the money. This will change the story. You will see what I mean soon. Continuing the story, the family decided they would actually buy a manor. A mistake they would soon regret. It was a very nice property, with lots of room. They also filled it up with furniture. It was a very good place now. Then, the family grew even more into greed. Greed is one of the sources of evil. Through that evil, The family saw monsters, human monsters, that torture and kill people. If they did not change soon, it would be them in the padded cell. The log. The following is a log found in Brian’s journal. I’m seeing things, I see visions of the words, greed will make you pay, and then I get terrible headaches. And then, the manor started the real terror. As punishment for their greed, it would make them pay. pay for their greed. With horror like never seen before. And the pain of guilt. Soon all of the family started seeing the same things, as guilt made them suffer more and more. Is it just me, or are the shadows following me. Tonight was very noisy, as bumps filled the house. No one else heard it, though. I have terrible nightmares. Blood, gore, everything. Guilt made them imagine horrors on horrors, and showed them the future. A future in a padded cell. Greed is one of the worst things possible. . As punishment for their greed, it would make them pay. pay for their greed. With horror like never seen before. And the pain of guilt. Soon all of the family started seeing the same things, as guilt made them suffer more and more. They were on the breaking point. The manor made sure they could not escape, the hall to the exit would seem endless. Finally, the family realized the only way to stop this was to not be greedy. The manor then let them out, free, since they had a change of heart. The first thing we shall do, said the dad, is giving to the needy. You see, your imagination and guilty feeling are scary. They can make you go insane. It is not always a manor that represents your insanity. It can be other things. Just, be good. If you are good, you will never get to experience the unimaginable horrors the family experienced. But if you are bad, you will. Who am I. I am your through a story. What is right and wrong. Well, that’s for you to decide. Just, don’t screw up like this family and the countless others in padded cells.